


Aces

by Author_of_Kheios



Category: Hyper Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Author_of_Kheios
Summary: "Slashy Bushi, huh?""It's a nickname.""A nickname?""For 'Slashing Bushido.' I don't remember who first coined the name, but I've grown rather attached to it."





	Aces

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Imma be straight up honest with y'all; I'm obsessed with the game Hyper Heroes. I love the basis for the game, I love the little characters, I love the style, I love the setup, I love absolutely everything about this game and I cannot get enough of it. So of course, I have some favourites among the heroes I've gathered thus far. My absolute favourite is the third hero I collected: Spell Rider.
> 
> Tbh, I thought Spell Rider was a girl for the longest time, and I loved that they had such a badass female character that wasn't sexualised. Silly me; it's a game, so of course they wouldn't have a female portrayed so modestly. That's right; Spell Rider is a guy.
> 
> Now the thing is, I already ship a couple of the heroes, because I'm weird and I like giving my collected characters personalities and such regardless of the game. Tell me you don't know where this is going...
> 
> That's right. I already shipped Spell Rider with another hero: Slashy Bushi. I, an unashamed fudanshi/fujoshi, ACCIDENTALLY shipped two male characters. And I only found out because I decided to play with sound for once, and all of the heroes have their own little catch-phrases, so I got to hear their voices.
> 
> Anyway, I ship them hardcore now, and because they're both really strong heroes, I use them all the time in my A-team, and I'm also weird enough to think up little scenes between the heroes at random times, because I'm a fiction writer and that's how I do. So, y'all get to see my weirdness because I just can't help myself. Don't judge me.

“Slashy Bushi, huh?” A teasing snicker drew his attention and he turned to face the rogue behind him. “What kinda name is that?”  
“It’s a nickname,” he replied easily, unbothered, eying the rogue up and down. Typical rogue outfit; fitted pants and shirt to allow easy movement, tough travel boots and a dusty but cared for trenchcoat. The thing that really set this rogue apart from others Bushi had seen was the mask. It covered the upper half of the rogue’s face, and had three glass lenses and crystal-lined fins. The third lens was pretty clearly a focus for the rogue’s ‘third eye’ magic, but it also seemed to be an antenna of sorts connected to the crystal in the rogue’s gauntlet. Bushi was already curious to see the rogue’s abilities.  
“A nickname?” the rogue repeated sceptically.  
“For ‘Slashing Bushido,’” Bushi explained. “I don’t remember who coined the name first, but I’ve grown rather attached to it. And you must be Spell Rider. The Commander warned me you could be a bit... difficult to get along with.”  
“I’m the Commander’s favourite; the way I see it, if you can’t get along with me, you don’t deserve a place on the team.” It was neither a bragging taunt nor a warning threat, surprisingly; it was simply a statement of fact.  
“Raw power has no place in that equation?”  
“Hah!” Spell Rider shook his head. “If raw power was what the Commander was looking for, Grove Guard, Doom Roach, and Paladin would be running through the same drills we are to get them up to snuff so they can ride with me. Thing is, they’re all taunters. Tanks. They can take the hits, but they don’t play so well with a team. If you can’t combo with us, you get stuck running side quests and playing mercenary, until the Commander comes up against a challenge that calls for someone’s specific talents.”  
“And what makes you the standard to meet?” Bushi asked, equally interested and amused. “What makes you the Commander’s favourite?”  
“I’m the DPS master,” Spell Rider grinned. “More than half my damage comes from combos. My finishers are great for crowd control too. And my ‘Rage Attack’? Well. You’ll see. Better question is how you beat Flame Dame for the last spot on the A-Team.”  
“You’ll see,” Bushi echoed, smiling and resting a hand on his katana. Spell Rider’s grin turned eager and hungry.  
“I guess we will.”

――

“We have a new mission,” announced a slender, pretty naiad mage with straight white blonde hair and wide blue eyes to match the rest of her attractive blue scheme. “The Commander is sending us against a Timbersage in the Maze Woods.”  
“Finally, some action!” A samurai wearing a kitsune mask leapt up, excited, and grabbed his daisho and broadsword.  
“Who’s up, Acionna?” Spell Rider asked more practically.  
“You and I, Sage, and Bushi,” the naiad replied, glancing at the newest member of their team. He was quite the impressive sight, with intimidating black and white warrior’s garb that only covered one shoulder, leaving the other clear so nothing interfered with the bulky red armor protecting his entire right arm, matching the shin guards below. More intriguing was the half mask covering the lower portion of his face; it seemed functional as it was decorative, though purpose was indecipherable.  
“I guess this is where we see what gave me the position on this team over M’Lady Flame,” Bushi noted, casting a sidelong glance at Spell Rider.  
“I guess so,” the rogue grinned. “We’ve already got one sword master on the team, so you must be pretty damn good.”  
“Save your flirting for later, boys,” Acionna hummed. “We have a monster to chase down, and if we don’t get going now, Sword Sage is going to attempt to take them on alone.”  
“Let’s get going then,” Spell Rider grinned, popping his knuckles.

――

“You were right,” Bushi admitted to Spell Rider later. “Your DPS is incredible. You took out all those harpies alone.”  
“You weren’t too bad yourself,” the rogue grinned. “You’ve got... something. Something Flame Dame doesn’t. I dunno what it is yet, but I’ll figure it out eventually.”  
“That last blow was incredible!” Sage cut in, throwing his arms around their shoulders. “Your ‘Rage Attack’ is absolutely amazing! I like you already; it’s nice to have another swordmaster on the team!”  
“The Commander made an excellent choice placing you on this team,” Acionna agreed. “Hardly any damage taken amongst us, and it was all wrapped up quickly and efficiently. I look forward to working more with you, Bushi.”  
“Ooh, Aci, I have a question about improving the healing quotient of my totem...” Sage said, hurrying after her as she turned to leave.  
“And you?” Bushi asked after they’d gone. Spell Rider cocked his head curiously.  
“What about me?”  
“Do you like having me on this team?” Bushi clarified.  
“I think I’ll reserve my judgment for now,” Spell Rider grinned. “Impress me a little more.”  
“That just gives me an excuse to show off.”  
“Maybe that’s what I want.”  
“Me showing off?”  
“Giving you an excuse.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bushi noted, amused. 


End file.
